


Огонёк

by Lavender_Din



Series: Огонек [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23327329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Din/pseuds/Lavender_Din
Summary: Пеппер и Тони как расстались, так больше и не сходились
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Огонек [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677577
Kudos: 18





	Огонёк

**Author's Note:**

> Пеппер и Тони как расстались, так больше и не сходились

Они возвращаются домой.  
Танос мёртв, но это ничего не меняет – ушедших не вернуть.  
А тем, кто остался… Им нужно просто жить дальше. Строить новый мир на руинах прежнего. Кого-то любить, во что-то верить, о чём-то мечтать. И всё ещё на что-то надеяться.  
Стив раз за разом прокручивает в голове эти фразы.  
Кого-то любить.  
Во что-то верить.  
Мечтать, надеяться… Господи, какая чушь!  
Он бы, наверное, сейчас истерически смеялся. Если бы рядом никого не было. Но друзья… Они здесь, рядом с ним. Те, что остались. И их присутствие заставляет держаться.  
А ещё, там, на Земле, ждёт Тони.  
По крайней мере, Стив очень на это надеется.  
Что Тони ждёт.  
Не его, нет, об этом Стив запрещает себе даже думать.  
Но Тони может ждать их всех.

Тони встречает их молча. Ничего не говорит и не спрашивает.  
Только жадно вглядывается в лица вернувшихся, отмечая каждого: здесь, все они. Все, кто улетал.  
Стив ловит взгляд Тони: в нём облегчение. И радость. И что-то ещё, что-то неуловимое, но очень важное.  
Стив делает шаг к Тони, но тот разворачивается и уходит.  
Всё так же молча.

Тони почти не говорит сейчас, только отвечает, когда к нему обращаются, да и то по большей части односложно. Не пытается ничего делать, а ведь поначалу Стив думал, что ему придётся насильно вытаскивать его из мастерской. Кажется, Тони даже ни о чём не думает.  
Тони, наверное, вовсе не выходил бы из своей комнаты, но после того, как сутки провёл взаперти ни с кем не общаясь, получил предупреждение от Стива. Тот пообещал выбить дверь, да так и оставить. Чтобы знать, всё ли с Тони в порядке. Хотя бы физически.

Тони плохо спит по ночам.  
Его мучают кошмары, приступы бессонницы, взвинченное нервозное состояние не позволяет расслабиться. Он проваливается иногда, скорее, в полузабытьё, нежели в сон. Успокоительные решают проблему – дают временное облегчение, возможность выспаться, но они не устраняют причину. Так что, от успокоительных проходится отказаться. Во избежание ещё больших проблем.

Стив тоже плохо спит. У него нет кошмаров, он просто не может уснуть. Лежит и бездумно пялится в потолок. В голове пусто, на душе муторно.  
Иногда мысли всё-таки посещают. В основном о том, что делать дальше. Им всем что делать. Куда деть себя в этом новом мире, в котором они, кажется, никому не нужны. Мстители, величайшие герои Земли, как их очень любили называть журналисты, облажались. Допустили, не предотвратили, не защитили. Разбираться с последствиями? Сами справимся – мы, обычные люди, простые смертные без суперспособностей. А к вам… Ну, обратимся, конечно. Может быть. Когда-нибудь.  
Примерно это Стиву и Роуди сообщили на сеансе связи сначала с администрацией президента, а потом и с Пентагоном. Странно, что с ними вообще кто-то согласился общаться, нашёл на них время. Но, спасибо и за это. И за амнистию тоже спасибо…  
«Да чёрт с вами, капитан Роджерс, кому вы сейчас нужны? Ловить мятежных супергероев? Помилуйте, нам есть, чем заняться, помимо этого. Вы выжили? Ну, так и живите! Живите, капитан Роджерс! И, да, да, мы обратимся, если понадобитесь…»  
Куда-то бежать, кого-то спасать… Больше не нужно.  
Стив садится на кровати. Он лёг в полночь, сейчас половина третьего. Сна не было, и нет. Стив встаёт, натягивает спортивные штаны и идёт в спортзал. Выбить дурь из парочки боксёрских груш в ночи? Да, что может быть лучше…

* * *

Тони спит, сидя на полу рядом с дверью в свою комнату. Стив едва об него не запнулся. Стив думает, что нужно отнести Тони в кровать. Или разбудить, чтобы тот сам дошёл – что-то подсказывает, что таскания себя на руках Тони не оценит. Или не делать ничего: если Тони хочет спать сидя в коридоре, опершись спиной о стену, если это поможет ему выспаться…  
Стив садится на пол рядом с Тони. Обнимает, опускает его голову себе на плечо. И проваливается в сон.

Когда Стив просыпается, Тони рядом нет. Они встречаются за завтраком, Тони ест Наташину овсянку с ягодами и ни на кого не смотрит. А потом на целый день занимает переговорную.  
Тони общается с Пеппер. Ей сейчас, ох, как несладко на своём директорском посту, но она стойкий солдат и не делает даже попыток пожаловаться.  
Перераспределение ресурсов и фондов, оценка резервов – всех, человеческих, финансовых, производственных. Человеческих в первую очередь.  
Тони вникает. Тони слушает Пеппер настолько внимательно, насколько не слушал, наверное, никогда. Они о чём-то спорят, договариваются, что-то решают… Им не мешает никто, только в обед Наташа относит Тони тарелку пасты с фрикадельками.  
Время близится к ужину, и Стив собирается вытащить Тони из переговорной. Стив рад, что Тони начал оживать, но считает, что нужно соизмерять свои силы. Или чужие – Пеппер, определённо, не помешает отдохнуть.  
Тони спит на кушетке – ставили когда-то для дежурных. Он бормочет что-то во сне, вздрагивает, тяжело дышит, кулаки его крепко сжаты. И Стив делает первое, что приходит в голову: ложится рядом и обнимает Тони. Кушетка узкая, так что объятия получаются тесными. Тони затихает, успокаивается, расслабляется. Не просыпается, наоборот, засыпает крепче. Стив закрывает глаза, собираясь полежать так немного, просто чтобы убедиться, что мучивший Тони кошмар, о чём бы он ни был, ушёл и больше не вернётся,  
Через пару часов их, спящих, Наташа укрывает тёплым пледом.

Стив просыпается в шесть-десять, судя по тому, что показывают часы – их видно краем глаза. Стив лежит на спине, удобно расположившись на кушетке, а Тони разлёгся на нём, и, судя по всему, ему тоже вполне удобно.  
Стиву так тепло и спокойно не было уже много дней. Или лет.  
Не удержавшись, он проводит рукой по волосам Тони, а затем ещё, и ещё. Тони, поворачивает голову, тянется за лаской, глубоко и сладко вздыхает.  
И просыпается.  
Смотрит на Стива пока ещё неясными, затуманенными сном глазами, и, кажется, не может поверить тому, что видит.  
Рука Стива замирает, и Тони – продолжением сна, не иначе, - словно кот поддевает её головой, требуя ещё ласки.  
Стив снова гладит Тони, и думает, что вот сейчас, сейчас он окончательно проснётся, и… И Тони закрывает глаза, крепко обнимает Стива и снова засыпает.  
Идеально.

А просыпается Стив опять в одиночестве… Но это даже хорошо, потому что он не знает, что сказать Тони и даже думать не хочет о том, что может услышать в ответ.  
Стив целый день слоняется по Базе и не знает, чем себя занять. Тони же закрылся в мастерской и упоенно что-то там ваяет. Стив безумно рад этому.  
Стив читает. Потом рисует – Дубину, в красках, хотя, Бог свидетель, ему хочется рисовать сонного Тони, причём, с натуры. Потом Наташа вытаскивает его за продуктами в город. Роуди остаётся на Базе и клятвенно обещает выудить Тони из мастерской и впихнуть в него обед. Как… в старые добрые времена…  
Стив старается не думать о старых и добрых. Слишком…  
Просто слишком.

К ночи Стив совершенно не знает, что делать и куда себя деть. И всё потому, что ему невероятно хочется пойти в комнату Тони, улечься рядом с ним на кровать, обнять покрепче и так проспать до утра. Впрочем, Стива устроит и тот вариант, где он затаскивает Тони в свою комнату. С той же целью, естественно. Тони рядом с ним спокойно спит, у Стива отступает бессонница. Или это были просто случайные совпадения? Уставшие организмы берут своё и рано или поздно сон должен был наладиться? Для Стива это не слишком важно, на самом деле. Он просто хочет снова заснуть рядом с Тони.  
Впрочем, в комнату Тони идти бесполезно – там пришлось бы спать на пустой кровати. Тони всё ещё в мастерской, и, судя по всему, покидать её в ближайшее время не собирается. А ещё, он не ужинал. Ну, хотя бы обедал – Роуди слово сдержал.  
Стив берёт стакан молока, тарелку с сэндвичами и идёт в мастерскую. И если ему там будут не рады… то он просто оставит всё это и уйдёт, но Тони хотя бы поест.  
В мастерскую Стив попадает без проблем, и это вселяет определённые надежды. Мог бы вообще никак не попасть, но, похоже, он исключён из списка нежелательных гостей.  
Тони сидит за столом, подперев голову рукой. И спит.  
Стив только головой качает: и что стоило сделать несколько шагов и с комфортом разместиться на стоящем в мастерской диване? Да, он не слишком-то чистый, но всяко лучше, чем стул.  
Стив ставит молоко и сэндвичи на стол, а потом подхватывает Тони на руки и несёт к дивану. В конце концов, это просто судьба. В смысле, Стив совершенно точно собирается снова уснуть рядом с Тони.  
Не тут-то было.  
Стив опускает Тони на диван, но вместо того, чтобы продолжить спать, Тони открывает глаза и садится.  
\- В первый раз я подумал, что у тебя был приступ лунатизма, - говорит он. – Во второй раз я предпочёл подумать про него же.  
\- Тони… - начинает Стив, но Тони его перебивает.  
\- Это что за благотворительность, Роджерс?  
Тони внимательно смотрит на Стива и в его взгляде есть что-то, чего Стив не может понять. Или во что боится поверить.  
\- Это не благотворительность, - тихо говорит Стив. – Ночью рядом со мной ты спал спокойно, и мне показалось, что я смогу прогнать твои кошмары.  
\- Прогнать мои кошмары? – Тони горько усмехается. – Тебе не кажется, что ты несколько опоздал с этим? Стоит ли бороться со следствием, если нельзя устранить причину?  
Волной накатывает чувство вины. И бессилия. Стив не знает, что сказать, да и какие тут могут быть слова? Всё сказанное будет бессмысленным и бесполезным. Раздражающим. Ненужным.  
\- Тони, тебе нужно нормально спать, - наконец, произносит Стив.  
\- Тебе-то что за дело до моего нормального сна? – отмахивается Тони. – Или я настолько мешаю своими кошмарами, что ты согласен стать моим плюшевым мишкой? Так, вроде, со звукоизоляцией тут проблем нет – закройся в своей комнате, не будешь ничего слышать!  
Голос Тони с каждым словом звучит всё громче, и Стив понимает, что всё может закончиться скандалом или истерикой. Ни того ни другого сейчас не нужно. Вообще не нужно, ни сейчас, ни потом.  
\- И мне спокойней спится рядом с тобой – говорит Стив.  
А потом – как в омут с головой – опускается перед Тони на колени и обнимает его, крепко и отчаянно.  
И Тони, конечно, растерян, настолько, что не отталкивает Стива, просто сидит, не двигаясь, не говоря ни слова.  
Стив понимает, что это временное замешательство, что сейчас Тони придёт в себя. Понимает, и ждёт своего приговора.  
Дожидается. Тони рукой зарывается в его волосы, перебирает, гладит. Стив замирает, принимая эту нехитрую и такую желанную ласку.  
\- Стив, - негромко зовёт его Тони, и слегка тянет за волосы, вынуждая поднять голову.  
А потом касается губами его губ.  
А Стив даже не сразу верит, что это происходит, что это происходит с ним, он даже не сразу отвечает на поцелуй, Тони успевает отстраниться с почти обиженным видом. Только тогда Стив приходит в себя, и целует Тони уже сам. И дыхание перехватывает, оно срывается, оно становится тяжёлым, и голова идёт кругом от вкуса губ Тони – лёгкий флёр кофе и мятной жвачки. И Тони тоже тяжело дышит, и жадно обнимает, и касается-касается-касается… Стив чувствует руки Тони под футболкой – на спине, на животе, чувствует, как они задевают кожу точно над пряжкой ремня, чувствует его губы: на своих губах, на щеках, на шее – это идеально в своей хаотичности. Стив даёт Тони стащить с себя футболку, а потом приподнимается, укладывает его на диван, опускается сверху, вжимаясь всем телом сразу, ощущая возбуждение Тони и делясь своим возбуждением. Вот так, вот так, вот так, ближе-ближе-ближе… У Тони вырывается хриплый стон, когда Стив сжимает его член сквозь плотные спортивные штаны.  
\- Сними, убери их к чёрту, - шипит Тони, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы помочь Стиву себя раздеть.  
И одежда улетает прочь, а потом – кожа к коже. Так горячо и так правильно, и так хочется бесконечно касаться, обнимать и гладить, и целовать, и чувствовать - руками, губами, всей своей сущностью, бесконечно долго, просто бесконечно.  
И в голове – не единой мысли, и только биением сердца Тони-Тони-Тони…

Стив просыпает первым и понимает, что сейчас он впервые за очень много дней чувствует умиротворение. Тони спит в его объятиях, расслабленный и спокойный, и это наполняет Стива счастьем. И ему не стыдно от того, что здесь и сейчас он может и хочет быть счастливым. Потому что они живы, а значит, нужно жить. Придётся жить, и какой будет эта жизнь, решать только им.  
Стив не может удержаться, так что касается губами сначала виска Тони, потом брови, носа и заканчивает поцелуем в губы.  
\- Доброе утро? – спрашивает он, когда видит, что Тони открыл глаза.  
И получает в ответ:  
\- Отпусти меня.  
Тон, которым Тони это произносит, Стиву совершенно не нравится. Стив знает этот тон, и ничего хорошего он не сулит.  
Но Стив не торопится разжать руки, потому что, ну, правда, после того, что было ночью он просто не в состоянии пока перестать обнимать Тони.  
Тони резко и зло выдирается из объятий, и отпустить всё-таки приходится.  
\- Тони, ты чего?  
\- Я чего? Серьёзно? – Тони садится и натягивает штаны. - Серьёзно, Роджерс?! Тебе рассказать, чего это я?!  
\- Расскажи, - говорит Стив. – Потому что строить предположения самостоятельно я не хочу.  
\- Ну, считай, что я осознал, какую сделал в ночи глупость и теперь мне за неё очень стыдно!  
\- Не думаю, что произошедшее можно отнести к глупостям. Или к временному помрачению, если ты решишь сейчас так сказать. И уж точно ты не из тех, кому наутро бывает стыдно.  
Впрочем, Стив, даже если не хочет, всё-таки может кое-что предположить. Тони действительно стыдно. Не за глупость, конечно, а за то, что он позволил себе забыться, позволил себе немного счастья, позволил себе почувствовать кого-то рядом. Стыдно потому, что ему доступно это всё, тогда как многие этого лишены. Тони стыдно, Тони гложет чувство вины. Иногда тяжело примириться с тем, что остался жив, тяжело думать о том, что хочется покоя и хотя бы немного счастья – Стив не понаслышке знает об этом.  
Но он не озвучивает этого всего Тони.  
\- Ладно, - легко соглашается Тони. – Было бы, чего стыдиться. Тогда скажу так: это была разовая акция, Роджерс. И повторения не будет!  
\- А мне бы хотелось, - спокойно говорит Стив. – И повторения, и продолжения.  
\- Ты что думаешь, перепихнулись разок, и всё у нас теперь сложится? Дом с белым заборчиком, собака и барбекю по выходным в компании друзей? Так друзей для этого почти не осталось! Хотя свободных домов с заборчиками теперь хоть отбавляй!  
Стиву не нравится, что он оказывается прав в своих предположениях. Стиву не нравится всё это слышать, Стиву больно. На нём тоже груз вины, но он знает, что всё равно нужно идти дальше. Что бессмысленно и бесполезно строить свою дальнейшую жизнь вокруг чувства вины – это то, чему научила его самая первая война.  
\- Нет, Тони, я так не думаю, - отвечает Стив. – Но мы могли бы…  
\- Могли бы что? Попытаться, да? Ты это хочешь сказать? Вот только попробуй. Только заикнись о том, что нужно пытаться, пробовать и двигаться дальше. Скажешь что-то подобное, и я тебе врежу.  
\- Терять больно, Тони, я знаю, - тихо говорит Стив. – Но не позволять себе что-то обрести, наверное, ещё больнее.  
\- Иди к чёрту, Роджерс, - бросает в ответ Тони, и пулей вылетает из мастерской.

* * *

После того, что наговорил ему Тони, Стиву очень нужно проветрить голову. Так что, звонок Пеппер приходится как нельзя кстати. Хотя Стив и очень удивлён, что она ему позвонила. Так что он садится на мотоцикл и едет в Нью-Йорк.  
По дороге он думает, зачем мог понадобиться Пеппер. Версий нет никаких – они и раньше-то не слишком общались, а уж сейчас им, пожалуй, и вовсе не о чем говорить. Не Тони же обсуждать, право слово, для этого у Пеппер есть Роуди.  
Пеппер бледна, взволнована, под глазами у неё тёмные круги – она явно мало спит и, возможно, часто плачет. Они здороваются, Пеппер предлагает Стиву сесть, а потом несколько долгих минут молчит, собираясь с духом, чтобы сказать то, ради чего попросила приехать.  
\- В Старк-Индастриз всегда поступает много звонков, - говорит, наконец, Пеппер. – В любое время дня и ночи – для этого есть специальные линии. Темы – какие угодно, от коммерческих предложений до экзальтированных воплей «Тони Старк, женись на мне!» Все звонки сортирует компьютер, Тони для этого создал просто превосходную программу, она отслеживает возможную важность сообщения, голосовые интонации…  
\- Я верю, что программа превосходны, если её создал Тони, - Стив мягко перебивает Пеппер. – Но я не думаю, что ты попросила меня приехать, да ещё и как можно скорее, только для того, чтобы рассказать, насколько она хороша. Что было в очередном сообщении? Ведь дело именно в этом, так?  
\- Да, конечно… - Пеппер запинается. – Дело именно в сообщении. Я думала, что нужно рассказать Тони. Но поняла, что не знаю, как. Не могу.  
Пеппер включает запись.  
_«Мистер Старк, здравствуйте. Искренне надеюсь, что об этом звонке вам станет известно как можно скорее, и он не затеряется в дебрях получаемой по общему телефону информации, потому что это очень важно. Меня зовут Кэтрин Бишоп, я доктор в больнице города Атока, это в штате Оклахома. Лиза Фаулер… Вы же помните её? Так вот, неделю назад Лиза Фаулер родила дочь…»_  
\- Лиза Фаулер работала в отделе разработок, - негромко сказала Пеппер. – Чуть меньше года назад они с Тони начали встречаться. Продлилось это месяца три, а потом Лиза просто уволилась и уехала. Я навела справки, она сама из Атоки, у неё там родители… были.  
И сама Лиза тоже была. Кэтрин Бишоп рассказала о том, что беременность протекала тяжело. Что роды были преждевременными, и Лиза их не пережила. Девочка родилась слабой, нуждалась в специализированном уходе, так что ей предстояло провести какое-то время в больнице под наблюдением врачей. После, малышку должны были забрать бабушка и дедушка. Не смогли. Они исчезли, рассыпались прахом после щелчка Таноса, как и многие другие. А Кэтрин, так уж вышло, знала, кто был отцом ребёнка Лизы. И когда смогла достаточно прийти в себя после пережитого, начала искать возможность связаться с Тони Старком. Нашла только вот такую.  
\- Этой записи чуть больше месяца, - на лице и в голосе Пеппер вина, - но я прослушала её только вчера. Понимаешь, Стив, только вчера. А должна была…  
\- Не должна, - вздыхает Стив. – Потому что не знала, что на обычную линию «для всех» может позвонить кто-то с подобным сообщением, что подобное сообщение вообще возможно – ты этого не знала, не предполагала даже. Потому что на тебя свалилась целая куча безумно важных дел, которые приходилось делать одновременно…  
\- Но это может быть самым важным делом! – восклицает Пеппер, и в голосе её Стив слышит истеричные нотки. – Самым важным, а я его провалила, - едва слышно заканчивает она.  
\- Подожди корить себя. Ты пыталась связаться с этой доктором Бишопом? Она же оставила номер.  
\- Пыталась, но никто не берёт трубку. Наверное, всё-таки нужно сказать Тони. Но если он не поверит? Да я сама до конца не верю, я поверю только тесту ДНК. А если Тони, наоборот, поверит? Он же влезет в свой костюм, помчится в Атоку, а там… там может быть всё, что угодно.  
\- Или не быть уже ничего, - вздыхает Стив. Он понимает Пеппер, понимает её опасения.  
\- Я не хочу давать Тони ложную надежду. Он только-только начал приходить в себя. Стив, если бы ты мог…  
\- Поехать в Атоку и выяснить всё на месте? Да, могу. Конечно, могу. Я всё сделаю.  
Стив не спрашивает, почему Пеппер обратилась именно к нему, а не к Роуди. Он просто благодарен ей за это.

Стив решает не возвращаться на Базу, а ехать в Атоку сразу после того, как распрощался с Пеппер. Конечно, проще было всё же вернуться и поднять в воздух джет, на котором весь полёт занял бы от силы часа полтора, но в этом случае пришлось бы объяснять, куда он собрался. А когда выясняется, «куда», то появляется «зачем». Стив сейчас не готов объяснять кому-либо, куда и зачем он едет. Даже Тони, особенно если учесть, в каком ключе они уже успели сегодня пообщаться.  
Хотя, Тони он обязательно расскажет о результатах этой поездки.  
Какими бы они ни были.

* * *

Дорога занимает примерно восемнадцать часов. И, господи, лучше бы Стив воспользовался джетом.  
Увиденное в пути давит многотонной плитой вины – он допустил это. В том числе он.  
С основных дорог муниципальные службы постарались как можно скорее убрать последствия катастрофы, но пусть Стива не всегда пролегает по основным дорогам. И здесь ещё очень сильно видны последствия.  
Танос щёлкнул пальцами, и те, кто ехали в серебристом «Шевроле» исчезли, но не все. Ребёнок в детском кресле на заднем сидении остался. Чтобы умереть через несколько дней в одиночестве, от страха и голода.  
Столкнувшиеся машины, машины, съехавшие в кювет – сколько их было на этих почти просёлочных дорогах, по которым ехал Стив? И в некоторых он видел останки людей. Людей, которые наверняка могли бы выжить, приди помощь вовремя.  
Сколько в стране, в мире было тех, кто нуждался в помощи, ждал её, но не дождался, потому что некому было прийти на помощь?  
Стив проезжает через крохотный городок – восемьсот девяносто шесть жителей, так написано на указателе при въезде. Теперь в городке нет никого, только сгоревшие дома смотрят редкими уцелевшими окнами, а обломки большого пассажирского самолёта безмолвно кричат о том, что здесь произошло. Танос щёлкнул пальцами, и пилотов в самолёте не стало. Тот рухнул на жилые дома, когда у него закончилось топливо, начался пожар, который никто не тушил. Наверное, в тот день здесь был сильный ветер, который резнёс пламя по всему городу.  
За городом Стив останавливается, чтобы дождаться, пока его перестанут душить рыдания. Он столько сдерживал себя, но теперь эмоции хлещут через край, и снова сесть за руль у него получается только через полчаса.  
Танос хотел истребить половину живых существ? Он убил гораздо больше.

Раз за разом Стив набирает телефон службы спасения и сообщает о своих страшных находках.  
Его раз за разом благодарят за информацию.

* * *

В больнице Атоки Стив оказывается в девять утра. Он не тратит время на душ и завтрак, тем более, на сон, он хочет выяснить всё как можно скорее. После увиденного по дороге… Да, он не хочет больше терять ни минуты.

Кэтрин Бишоп оказывается немолодой светловолосой женщиной с беспросветно-уставшим взглядом. И, кажется, ей совершенно всё равно, что вместо Тони Старка ей придётся общаться со Стивом Роджерсом.

\- Я дружила с её родителями и знала Лизу с детства, - говорит доктор Бишоп. – Такая умная, такая упорная. Даже упёртая иногда, если уж что-то решала, то её было не переубедить. Вот и с этой малышкой она… решила. Когда Лиза вернулась сюда, в Атоку, она пришла ко мне на приём. И я ей сказала тогда, что, возможно, лучше будет прервать беременность. Не смотрите на меня так, мистер Роджерс, для этого были причины. Это очень тяжело, объяснять женщине, которая ожидает ребёнка, что ей нельзя, просто нельзя его вынашивать, рожать, что её организм не выдержит всего этого. Дети – это счастье, но не каждое счастье должно доставаться ценой жизни. Так же я сказала и Лизе. А она ответила, что ребёнок – это словно крохотный огонёк, зажёгшийся в самый тёмный час ночи. И если погасить этот огонёк, то после будет темно даже в самый яркий день.  
\- Но почему она не сказала о своём положении Тони? Он бы сделал для мисс Фаулер всё возможное.  
И невозможное, если бы понадобилось - Стив в это верил.  
\- Беременные женщины, к сожалению, далеко не всегда принимают взвешенные решения. Лиза даже не говорила об отце своего ребёнка. Сказала только, что хочет сама растить его, а не делить с отцом, с которым они всё равно никогда бы не жили вместе. А уж если ей не суждено вырастить ребёнка самой, то у малыша будут самые замечательные бабушка и дедушка.  
\- Как вы узнали имя отца? – спрашивает Стив.  
\- Лиза всё-таки рассказала о нём своей матери, - отвечает доктор Бишоп. – А та рассказала мне, когда пришла первый раз взглянуть на внучку. И всё переживала, что не настояла на том, чтобы Лиза связалась с мистером Старком, ведь как знать, что бы вышло. А потом грянуло… это. Люди просто начали рассыпаться, один за одним. Взрослые, дети… Тут такая семья была чудесная, счастливая, муж забирал жену и новорожденного сына. И они исчезли, все трое, прямо на моих глазах. Господи, как же это… - доктор Бишоп судорожно вздыхает и вытирает слёзы со щёк. – Но они хотя бы все вместе где-то там. А малышка осталась совсем одна – я бросилась звонить Фаулерам, но никто не отвечал, а когда я пришла к ним, нашла только пепел… И тогда я попыталась связаться с мистером Старком, но единственным доступным мне способом оказался телефон для общих звонков. Я уже отчаялась ждать, что кто-то прослушает моё сообщение. Но теперь я вижу вас, мистер Роджерс, и это вселяет в меня надежду на то, что малышка не останется в этом мире одна.  
\- Не останется, - твёрдо говорит Стив. – У неё есть отец. У неё будет семья.  
\- Хотите на неё взглянуть? – едва заметно улыбнувшись, спрашивает доктор Бишоп.

Из больницы Стив первым делом звонит Пеппер, и успокаивает её. Малышка действительно существует, она жива, она в порядке, и совсем скоро её будут готовить к выписке. Ещё он говорит, что ему безразличны результаты всяких там тестов ДНК, и что даже если Лиза Фаулер сказала неправду об отце своего ребёнка, он хочет забрать эту девочку. Сейчас и так осталось слишком много сирот, так почему бы не дать этой малышке семью? Так что, Стив просит у Пеппер помощи и получает обещание всяческого содействия.  
А потом он звонит Тони.  
Сначала Тони сбрасывает звонок. Потом просто не берёт трубку. Потом всё-таки отвечает, шипит «Роджерс, отвали», и отключает телефон, после чего со Стивом вежливо общается автоответчик. На который Стив не ленится надиктовать всё то, что хотел бы сказать Тони лично.  
Ждёт ещё с полчаса в надежде на то, что Тони хотя бы из любопытства всё-таки прослушает его сообщение. Потом звонит Наташе:  
\- Нат, нужна твоя помощь, - говорит он. – Тони не желает со мной разговаривать, но это очень важно. Так что, пожалуйста, сделай что-нибудь, чтобы он прослушал сообщение от меня.  
\- Стив, он всё прослушал, не волнуйся. Потом влез в костюм и сказал не ждать к ужину. Так что, скоро будет у тебя. Что случилось?  
\- Ничего… - Стив выдыхает. - Ничего не случилось, всё в полном порядке.  
Он прощается с Наташей и отправляется искать мотель. До появления Тони он планирует успеть принять душ и поесть.

* * *

…Они смотрят через стекло на спящую кроху. Вернее, Тони смотрит на кроху, а Стив – на отражение Тони в стекле. И видит, как из взгляда уходит глухая тоска, как уголки губ приподнимаются в пока едва обозначившейся лёгкой улыбке. Как лицо Тони озаряет свет маленького огонька.  
\- Пеппер говорит, что нужно сделать тест ДНК, - осторожно сообщает Стив.  
\- Естественно, - отвечает Тони, достаёт телефон и начинает с бешеной скоростью набирать сообщение. – Подтверждение отцовства существенно сократит бюрократическую волокиту. Но в целом, лично мне наплевать на результат. Потому что ты мне _уже_ сказал, что у меня _есть_ дочь. И я собираюсь быть её отцом. Что думаешь? – он убирает телефон и внимательно смотрит на Стива.  
Стив думает о том, что он безумно рад слышать от Тони такие слова.  
О том, что Лиза Фаулер была права, когда назвала малышку зажегшимся в темноте огоньком.  
И о том, как сильно любит Тони.  
\- Господи, Роджерс! – вдруг начинает смеяться Тони. - У нас с тобой секса-то толком не было, а ты предъявляешь мне дочь! Я что теперь, как честный человек обязан на тебе жениться?  
\- Вообще-то, это твоя дочь. Так что честным человеком тут положено быть мне. И, да, я готов на тебе жениться.  
\- Мы с Морган это обдумаем, - сообщает Тони и поясняет в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Стива. – Я думаю назвать её Морган. Как ты на это смотришь?  
Стив смотрит на это сквозь навернувшиеся на глаза слёзы, и не уверен, что справится сейчас с голосом, чтобы что-то ответить. Поэтому молча обнимает Тони.  
\- Смотришь, видимо, хорошо, - негромко говорит Тони и обнимает Стива в ответ.

* * *

Они поженились, конечно.  
Только вот совсем не сразу – через целых три года. Причём, соглашается Тони примерно так: «Чёрт с тобой, Роджерс, давай поженимся, если тебе не хватает того, что я тебя люблю-не могу».  
Трехлетняя Морган Старк, невероятно прекрасная и до умиления серьёзная – ей же досталась такая важная миссия - несла кольца.


End file.
